


The Curious Incident of the Dog on the Bookshelf

by Batfink



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowing without permission, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fun, Gen, How did he Even?, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Mentioned Clint Barton - Freeform, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hawkeye goes to cover for Robin in Gotham City, Tony decides it's only fair if the Bat-Hound takes his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Incident of the Dog on the Bookshelf

Steve was surprised when he stepped out of the elevator onto the communal floor of Avengers Tower to find a large German Shepherd sitting on the sofa staring across at Tony who was sitting in the armchair nearby.

“You got a dog?” Steve asked approaching. The dog turned at the sound of his voice and eyed him.

“Borrowed.” Tony replied.

“You borrowed a dog?” Just then the dog's collar caught Steve's eye. A familiar yellow and black tag hanging from it. “Hang on.” Steve looked from the dog to Tony. “Is that the bat logo?”

Tony turned his head to look out the window as Steve carefully reached out and lifted the tag to get a closer look. “Ace the Bat-Hound.” He read aloud. “Tony, this is Batman's dog. Why is Batman's dog here?”

Tony was staring at his 'phone now and didn't look up when he replied. “I might have kidnapped him.”

Steve gaped at him. “You what?”

“To be fair, it was in retaliation.” Tony huffed.

“For what?” Steve demanded.

“He stole Hawkeye.” Tony replied.

Steve rolled his eyes. “He didn't steal Hawkeye. Clint went to help him out while Dick is out of town.”

“Whatever.” Tony shrugged. “He got Hawkeye, we got Bat-Hound.”

“You're nuts.” Steve sighed petting Ace.

–

“STEVE!” Bucky yelled when he arrived back a few hours later.

“What?” Steve asked coming through from the kitchen.

“Why is there a dog on top of the bookcase?” Bucky asked.

Steve looked up to the top of the bookcase where Ace was lying. The bookcase was about 7ft in height and Steve could see no way he could have gotten up there. “I don't know, Bucky. He's the Bat-Hound.”

Bucky looked from the dog to Steve and back again then shrugged. “Well in that case. Makes perfect sense.”

–

“He ate an entire two pound bag of kibble in one sitting.” Tony exclaimed looking at Ace who was sitting smugly beside the shredded dog food bag he had located in the cupboard above the kitchen counter.

“How did he even get up there?” Steve asked puzzled.

They looked at each other before replying simultaneously. “Bat-Hound.”

–

“What's that he's got?” Bucky asked looking to where Ace was curled up on the sofa, a flash of something red tucked under his chin.

“Oh that.” Tony grinned. “It's an Iron Man squeaky plush. He loves it.”

“You make dog toys?” Bucky asked.

“We do now.” Tony laughed holding up a Winter Soldier and Captain America pair.

Bucky shook his head.

–

“Well, looks like it's time for Ace to go home.” Steve informed Tony. “Clint called to say he's on his way here and Bruce wants his dog back.”

Tony frowned.

“I know.” Steve patted his shoulder. “But you knew you couldn't keep him forever. He's a crime fighting super dog and he's been lounging about here for long enough. It's about time he got back to work.”

Tony nodded sadly but went to find him.

“You ready to go?” He asked Ace who barked once in reply.

“You wanna go by yourself or do you want a lift?” Tony asked. Two barks.

“A lift. Okay. Car or suit?” Tony nodded. Two barks.

“The suit? Okay.” Tony reached down and opened the pouch on Ace's collar and pulled out a pair of black goggles which he placed over the dog's eyes. He then squished up the Iron Man plush and tucked it into the pouch before closing the snap.

He walked out to his landing pad, Ace following behind and stepped into the area where his suit would assemble itself around him before picking Ace up and blasting off carrying him home.

He touched down on the front lawn of Wayne Manor and lowered Ace to the ground. He watched as Ace ran towards the door and as the door swung open he prepared to blast off.

“Wait.” Bruce yelled and Tony paused. He raised his visor.

“I have something for you.” Bruce told him turning and bending to pick up something from just inside the doorway.

Tony's eyes widened when Bruce held out a German Shepherd puppy towards him. “Ace's grand nephew.” Bruce smiled as Tony took the puppy in his metal arms. Bruce then dug in his pocket and pulled out a small pair of goggles. “For the return journey.” He grinned fitting them over the puppies eyes.”

“Wow.” Tony grinned. “Thank-you, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded and reached down to where Ace was now sitting beside him to rub at his ears.

Tony tucked the puppy against his metal chest and blasted back into the air. Waving down to Bruce and Ace before he turned back for the Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> This Bat-Hound is based on the original version of Ace who was a German Shepherd. In later versions he was changed to a different breed.


End file.
